


Christmas with your Ex

by deepbluepeach



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, F/F, F/M, M/M, This is a Christmas Fic, amy is the best wife, but like im writing this in march, everyone knows Jake is a bi disaster, idk what Jocelyn's last name is, jake and david was in the past, jake is a bi disaster, no beta we die like men, some of the characters kinda just show up for like a few sentences, theres more people in this fic i just don't want to tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbluepeach/pseuds/deepbluepeach
Summary: Christmas 2018 was the time Jake would finally finish meeting all of Amy's brothers.Or so he thought.Long story short. Before Jake and Amy married back before they even dated, Jake and David dated. Let just say Christmas is awkward when they meet again.





	Christmas with your Ex

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s like March but bare with me also is gonna be like super bad

Jake really should have connected the dots sooner. It was only when he and Amy arrived to her parents house for Christmas together and he finally met Amy’s last brother is when he truly began to panic. 

Over the years of Jake & Amy’s relationship he had met her Up till this point 6 of Amy’s brothers, he was supposed to met her other brother a few different times but they ended up calling it off and decided to meet at Christmas.

They arrived on the evening of the 23rd to the Santiago’s to a living room full of family all sitting around the TV watching a Christmas movie.

The pair tried to walk in quietly to avoid making a huge disturbance among to quiet group of kids and adults. It worked for the first few minutes they managed to get in most of their bags and stopped in the kitchen to set down Amy's purse until one of their nieces appeared from down the hall . Amy had tried to say hi to her niece, but Veronica had other plans.

“Hey everyone auntie Amy and uncle Jake are here!” Veronica yelled to the living room as she ran down the hall and hugged her aunt and uncle. 

“Hey kid how are you?” Amy asked as some of their family enter the kitchen. In the midst of the moment Jake got pulled aside into the den by his brother in laws. 

“So Jake it’s been a while, how you been man.” Tony asked as slapped Jake on the back. 

“Pretty good, works good and everything else is pretty good.” Tony nodded as Jake rambled on about work. 

“Hey babe, can you come over here for a sec.” He heard his wife call from over in the kitchen. It seemed like every year there was more people in the Santiago’s house. He excused himself from the group conversation and slid through the groups of children and adults all around the rooms.

He came over to see Camilla and Amy standing in the kitchen as they talked to someone who looked very familiar but he just couldn’t point out who it was. 

“Jake i’d like to finally introduce you to the last Santiago brother you haven't met, this is my brother David.” He was surprised when he heard the name but It wasn’t till she paused to get her brother to divert his conversation to Jake. It wasn’t till he got a look at his face was when he started to have an internal freak out. He couldn’t believe that his Ex fiance and now wife were siblings. Jake’s day probably couldn’t get worse. 

There had been awkward pause before Jake had cleared his throat. “Ah David it’s been awhile, how you been?” Jake asked. 

“I’ve been good y’know.” David replied

“Cool,cool,cool uh sorry but i just a text and I need to make a phone, i’ll talk to you in a bit.” He said the group as he kissed his wife on the cheek and left the kitchen and walked outside to the patio. He pulled out his phone and dialed up one of the only people he knew he could call 

Rosa.

It ringed for a couple of moments before she finally picked up, only thing was she didn’t seem to happy to pick up.

“What do want Jake i’m busy.”

“Rosa I fucked up big time, i’m so screwed.” the panic in Jake voice rose by each word. 

“What you do this time.” Rosa said with sigh. 

“So you know how Amy has 7 brothers and I was supposed to meet the final one the weekend.” Jake reminded, Rosa gave a small uh huh as Jake continued talking. 

“Only issue is I already knew her brother David.” Jake paused a bit his tongue. “I may or may not been engaged to him a few years before I started dating Amy.” he held his breath before he heard Rosa yell at him. 

“Jake what the hell man, does Amy know about this?” Rosa yelled through the phone. “I’m going to need the full backstory on this, why didn’t you tell me you’ve been engaged before.” She calmed down as she waited for Jake to talk again. 

“No Amy doesn’t know because I didn’t think i’d see David ever again never the less I didn’t know they were related.” Jake walked off of the patio and into the backyard. “Alright we might be here awhile but here it is. It was January 21 2009 and I first met him a murder case.” 

“How romantic.” Rosa mocked before Jake brushed her off. 

“Hush Rosa. So we met during a case but we didn’t start dating until June of that year, we became friends after solving said case. Then he asked me out and we started dating after that. Then we got engaged in 2012 but called it off in 2013 because of fight we got in. I moved after that and we lost contact because we couldn’t face each other fighting.” Jake sighed “It’s been like five years since we saw each other and i’m still slightly mad at him. I don’t even know what to say to him.” Jake finished talking as he sat down on one of the logs by the fire pit. 

“Dude this makes so much more sense, I always wondered why you swore off dating for 4 years, I just figured you were sick of getting rejected.” 

“Not cool Rosa.” 

“Wait if you got engaged where’d you keep your ring, also what’d you do with it after.” Rosa pursued him with her questions. 

“I wore my ring on a necklace that I tucked under my shirt, and after we split up I kept it, now it just collects dust in my dresser drawer.” 

“Not to pry more than I have but why didn’t sell it, would’t that be a constant reminder of him if you kept it around.” 

“I don’t know Rosa, I just.” Jake sighed running his hand through his hair. “I just hoped deep down in my soul that one day everything would go back to normal and we’d get over our fight and continue to plan our wedding.” 

“Damn Jake that’s rough, did you ever tell anyone about your and David relationship or breakup?” Rosa paused waiting for his response. 

“I mean other than you, Gina is the only one that I ever told, When we got engaged I wanted to tell everyone but I just didn’t cause I wasn’t out to anyone except Gina and I just didn’t want to have to come forth and explain everything about myself. I mean I did plan to tell everyone when I was about to send out the wedding invitations. I didn’t even meet any of David’s family because we were waiting to tell each others family’s till a month before the wedding.” 

“Let me guess you went through what I did when I made you come along for coming out to my parents.” Rosa said as she heard Jake murmur a small yeah. “Dude i’m sorry you went through all that, look I gotta go Jocelyn's been wait for me to get ready to go to her parent’s for Christmas. I think you know what to do though.”

“I know, I have to tell Amy about what happened with me and her brother.” Jake said as he turned around to see his wife laughing with her a few of her brothers through the window. “Thank you Rosa, have a good Christmas.”

“You too Jake, i’m glad I could help. I’ll see you back at work next week.” 

Jake heard the click of Rosa ending the call as they finished talking. He knew what he had to do and it was probably one of the scariest thing he would ever have to do. 

Jake threw his phone in his back pocket and walked back toward the house again and slid threw the back door again. Jake never really noticed how cold it was until he started to warm up again in the house.

"Hey babe, how’d your call go?” Amy asked as he walked back into the kitchen. 

“It was good, super good. Uh can I talk to you in another room please, it’s important.” He pleaded to his wife. Amy nodded as she excused herself from the room and lead him to the room they were staying in. The room looked to be once Amy’s, Jake paced around as Amy sat down. 

“Jake what ever you have to tell me i’m sure it isn’t the end of the world.” Amy said. “Jake please just sit down.” Leaving room for him to sit down. 

“Ok this may be a shock but I almost got married before we started dating.” Jake stated waiting for Amy to shocked but she kept listening. “And it wasn’t just someone random, but i was kinda shocked as your going to be.” 

“Jake don’t tell me you were engaged to one of our coworkers and expect me to be shocked, I love you. You know this, i’m sure it’s not that bad.” Amy sighed. Watching as Jake looked through Amy’s bookshelf as she talked.

“Well here it goes.” Jake said as he turned around to his wife. “I used to be engaged to your brother David, we dated from 2009-2012 and we got engaged in 2012 and then we broke up in 2013.”

“Oh,well this is a shock, to say the least.” Amy replied as stared back at him. “Can I ask what happened between you and David that caused you to split up?” Amy asked as grabbed Jake’s hand guided him to sit down beside her. As he sat down with her, she pulled him into a hug.

As they let go Jake started to explain. “It was a bunch of little things that caused us to end it. We were constantly fighting some days about the little thing but near the end of relationship we had weeks when we wouldn’t talk to each other cause we fought.” Jake sighed. “One day it got so bad that I just called it off. I said we should take break, but then after awhile, I just moved out and we never talked again. Congrats you are now one of three people other than my ex to know of all this.”

"I’m honored I guess, now you wanna you talk this out with him.” Amy chuckled.

“It’s worth a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, this my first time writing for B99 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
